darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Dreamer
No place on Darelth is untouched by the wind. The wind carries secrets and power, and the air dreamer shares them both. Quote: The air whispers secrets to me. Prerequisites: Skills: Knowledge(nature) 5 ranks Psicraft 10 ranks Feat: Blindfight Powers: Able to manifest level 1 powers and have access to the Air Mantle Fastest Path:Psion/Psychic Warrior 7 Class Features Hit Die: d4 Weapons and Armor: No additional proficiency with weapons, armor, or shields. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft, Heal, Knowledge(nature, sailing and navigation), Listen, Psicraft. Skill Points per Level: 2+Int LV BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +0 +2 +2 Air Friend 2 +1 +0 +3 +3 Air Dream 3 +1 +1 +3 +3 Blindsense 4 +2 +1 +4 +4 Air Sight 5 +2 +1 +4 +4 Flight Power Points per Day/Powers Known (Ex) Every level, an air dreamer gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of air dreamer to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became an air dreamer, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of air dreamer for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Air Friend (Ex) An air dreamer knows how to get along well with air creatures. Creatures with the air subtype automatically react to an air dreamer in a friendlier manner than they otherwise would; their intial attitude is improved by one step. Air Dream (Psi) By attuning himself to the air dream, an air dreamer of 2nd level or higher can learn the air's secrets. This ability works like psionic divination in many ways, allowing the air dreamer to ask one question and receive a short, often cryptic, answer. An air dreamer's chance of receiving an answer is equal to 70% + 2% per class level, and the dream only reveals correct answers. The air dream ability can be used only to answer questions related to the wind in some way. In general, the dreamer can get answers to questions about moving creatures and objects, scents, storms and conversations within 50 miles of the dreamer's location. As with other forms of divination, multiple uses of this ability regarding the same topic by the same air dreamer use the same dice result and reveal the same answer each time. Using this ability takes 10 minutes, and can only be done once per day. Blindsense (Ex) The air dreamer's awareness of the flow of air around him grants him the blindsense ability with a range of 30 feet. Air Sight (Su) At 4th level, the air dreamer gains clairvoyant sense as a supernatural ability. Using this ability is a standard action. Each use lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3+the air dreamers Int modifier. Flight (Su) The air dreamer gains a fly speed equal to his base land speed with perfect manueverability. Activating this ability is a standard action. Each use lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3+the air dreamers Int modifier. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCategory: Custom Prestige Classes